The Start of a Soon to be Rivalry
The sound of commotion could be heard throughout the streets of Iwagakure as Ginjo Soga walked through the streets. "What in the hell is all this commotion about I wonder." Ginjo says to himself as he noticed a crowd around the gate of Iwagakure. "What is this gathering for?" Ginjo asks "Someone big is suppose to be coming to the village, and we all want to see him." Someone says. "I guess." Ginjo says as he walks away towards the bar that was a few meter away. Then something comes to the mind of Ginjo, his past of doing bad things, he holds his head and tries to forget them but they just kept coming. "Ahhhhhhh.........ugggg!!!!!" Ginjo could hear the screams of a woman he had killed when he was in his organization. "Sir, Sir" the bartender says. "What would you like?" he then asks. Ginjo snaps out of his little trance and says, "Oh right, sorry, I'll have 8 bottles of Sake." The bartender drops the glass he was cleaning, "Eight BOTTLES!!!!! NO ONE CAN DRINK THAT MUCH!!!!" "Well, I can." Ginjo says as he slaps money on the table for the 8 bottles of sake. After a couple of moments, the commotion around Iwa's gates grew louder. "Asura you've returned!" Shouted on of the bystanders. Asura, was a tall, decent weighted man. His red-headed hairs could easily define him. To his left, was none other than Sigma Uchiha, this young man, however was a bit taller than Asura. His hair, pitch black, with red tips upon them. He wore a battle armor, and on his back his Gunbai. His forehead protected had the symbol of Yamagakure. "Sigma's here also !" Stated another. Asura turned to the people of Iwa. "Okay people, let me and Sigma here get a few drinks, and we'll be ready to go." Asura turned to his left, and began to walk into the nearby bar. The bartender, brung a man his drink, and on his way back to the bar, his noticed Asura and Sigma walk through the door. The men, walked to the bar, and sat a couple of seats away from Ginjo. The bartender walked behind the bar, and stood there for some time. "Sigma Uchiha, of Yamagakure...Asura Uzumaki, of Ryūgakure, former Iwa resident. Today is my lucky day!" He stated, as his words were interrupted by Asura. "Excuse me, one drink please." Sigma nudged Asura, "Where's mine!?" He exclaimed seemingly furious. "Sigma, you're too young to drink." Asura proclaimed, signalling the bartender to continue. "Says the man, who couldn't stay awake at my awakening party. It has 'awake' in the party title you idiot." Asura shrugged, Sigma off. "Says the boy who dismantle my particle style." Asura laughed as his drinks were brought to him. "Must be popular" Ginjo says to himself as he finishes his 3rd bottle and throws it to the side, the bottle shatters. "Hey, give me another 8 bottles for home." Ginjo says to the bartender. "Ummm, Ginjo, me and everyone in this bar knows that you gone drink the other 8 bottles before you even get home." The Bartender says. "Look, I understand your still a little depressed from that day, but don't solve it by drinking your ass off." the bartender says. Ginjo looks at his bottle and just stares at it. "Yeah, I guess your right." Ginjo then moves on to his 4th bottle and starts drinking. "One thing amazes me though, how can you hold you liquor so much?" The bartender asks. "Well when I was with that organization, thats all we use to do after a raid was drink and drink." Ginjo responds. Sigma looked to his right, and noticed a man taking shots like no other. "He looks your age, and handles more than you." Asura, got angry, "What are you trying to say? That I'm old?" "If the shoe fits wear it!" Sigma exclaimed smiling, teasing Asura. "Outside now." The two men then began to travel out the doors. Ginjo hears the commotion of the 2 men and the bartender says, "Oh dear, there they go again about to fight I guess." "There about to fight?" Ginjo says. "Yes, this is something they usually do though." the bartender responds. "I guess." Ginjo says as he gets done with his 4th bottle and moves on to the 5th. "As long, as I don't waste any of my sake while they are fighting, I will be fine." Ginjo says to himself. Sigma leaned back, and in a instance is Gunbai was drawn. He let loose a wild wind, towards Asura, which ultimately destroyed his sake glass, and everyone elses in the bar. "Ok then Sigma!" Asura clapped his hands together, and then let a little space between the two... "The bartendener continues to talk to Ginjo. "Asura's father, was one of Iwa's most blessed men. He possessed a unique Kekkei Genkai, and Tota. Sigma on the other hand, is the cousin of Ryun Uchiha, and grandson of Madara Uchiha. The boy's got talent, he bloomed earlier than most Uchiha, or even members of Yamagakure." Asura then continued, "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" A large sphere covered Sigma, and rapidly grew in size. The bar's wall was destroyed. The chakra sphere then seemed to explode with a tremendous amount of force. "Fool" Asura stated, Sigma then touched Asura on his back, and Sigma's Sharingan was active. "You always fall for that one."